1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display apparatus capable of improving strength of a top chassis and preventing a liquid crystal display apparatus from being damaged.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus displays an image by using liquid Crystal. The LCD apparatus has characteristics, for example, such as light weight, low power consumption, and low driving voltage. The LCD apparatus is used in a mobile display apparatus such as a notebook computer.
The LCD apparatus may include an LCD panel displaying an image, a backlight assembly providing light to the LCD panel, a mold frame receiving the LCD panel and the backlight assembly and a top chassis combined with the mold frame to secure an edge of the LCD panel.
The top chassis defines an outer shape of the LCD apparatus and prevents the LCD apparatus from being chemically or physically damaged. Furthermore, the top chassis may include a coupling hole formed at a side surface thereof for being combined with an external case using a screw.
In order to reduce weight of the top chassis in the notebook computer, the top chassis may include a light-weight material such as aluminum.
When a top chassis includes aluminum, some of the strength of the top chassis is sacrificed. As a result, the shape of the top chassis including aluminum may be deformed, and forming a tap for a screw to combine the top chassis with the external case is difficult. Therefore, a clip including a stainless material may be coupled to the mold frame combined with the top chassis.
However, an end portion of such a clip contacts an edge of the LCD panel so that the LCD panel can be damaged by external impact.